


It’s About Time

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, LV AU WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: First kisses, Camelots and pillars... all the ingredients are there. Sequel to Just BreatheLoVe AU Week 2019 - Day 7: Camelot





	It’s About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to Irma66 for another incredibly quick beta :)

Logan anxiously bounces on his toes as the ship finally comes into dock in Norfolk, Virginia. It's been a torturously long six months on board and he's itching to get back onto dry land. Hawk is positioned to his left on the flight deck, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes eagerly scanning the crowd below for his wife and kids. On his right, stands Mace, posture rigid, chin tilted up as if it will make her seem taller than her five-foot-nothing frame. Logan glances over at her, unable to stop himself from admiring her profile as he does so.

"Something on my face, Lieutenant?" Her sarcastic tone startles him from his perusal.

"No, Lieutenant," he replies quickly, though a smirk tugs at his lips as he turns his eyes forward again. "Not at all."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees her lips twitch, which turns his smirk into an actual smile.

There's been a shift between himself and Mace in the last few weeks, ever since he pulled her into his supply room hideout during her panic attack and helped her calm down. While they've continued to trade barbs and sarcastic retorts at work, there's been no real heat behind them anymore. Instead, they seem to have come to an unspoken understanding that it's nothing more than harmless banter. If he's honest, he's started to thrive on it, because it kind of feels like their own form of foreplay. There's no denying that Mace is smoking hot and he's extremely attracted to her; so much that some days he still kicks himself for turning down her offer of pillar sex that day, even though he knows it was the right decision at the time.

And then there's been the other times… the times when he's headed back to the supply room for some peace and quiet, only to find Mace in there too, sitting cross-legged on the wooden trunk, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. He'll join her there, and they'll just sit together. Sometimes they'll sit in relative silence, using the time to decompress, particularly after a stressful mission, but sometimes, they'll talk, sharing stories from back home, or from previous deployments.

One thing Mace doesn't talk about much though, is her time in flight training. She hasn't even mentioned that best friend of hers since the panic attack, and it feels like it's just one of a number of things she's holding back, things she seems to like to suppress and keep bottled up, things he knows from experience that she probably ought to talk to someone about. But Logan doesn't push, because he knows he wouldn't want anyone to pressure him into talking about the darker parts of his own past; so he's just left it alone.

"Finally," Hawk mutters when they're eventually given permission to file off the ship and join their loved ones on the dock.

As soon as his feet hit solid ground, Hawk is off, winding through the crowd, and the rest of their squadron are quick to follow, reuniting with their wives or girlfriends, their children and their parents. When they've disappeared into the crowd, Logan turns to Mace, who is the only one left standing beside him.

This is it. The end of the deployment; the end of this odd kind of friendship-slash-whatever-it-is of theirs.

His heart starts beating fast in his chest as he utters a lame, "So…"

"So…" She nods, turning to face him.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah…"

"I won't keep you," he says. "I'm sure your family are dying to see you."

She gives a shrug. "Actually, not so much. They're all out in California, and it's too far for them to travel. I was just gonna head home."

"Oh." Logan's eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. "Right. Same for me, actually. Just gonna crash in a hotel for a few hours, and then drive home when I've had some sleep."

Mace tilts her head up to look at him as she holds out a hand to him. "Well, thanks for the last few months, Mouth. It was nice to get to know you better."

"You too, Mace." Logan nods, though as he shakes her hand, all he can think is, _'Nice? It was nice?'_. "See you in a few weeks."

She smiles, shifting her duffle bag on her shoulder and turning in the direction of the parking lot. She only gets about three steps away, before she stops and turns to him.

"Actually, I don't think I want to go home just yet," she admits. "So I'm thinking… if you're free, and I'm free…"

"Yeah?" asks Logan eagerly. _Is she suggesting what I think she is?_

She steps closer to him, expression determined. "Look, we've been dancing around this thing between us for weeks. I think it's about time we did something about it."

"Oh, I'd say it's past time," he returns, his body beginnin to hum in anticipation. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you have a hotel room, right?" He nods in reply. "Would you be willing to share it?"

"Oh, hell yeah," he says quickly, the words spilling from his mouth without thought.

She breaks into a smile, one filled with promise and just a hint of suggestiveness. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

 

Logan opens the door to his hotel room and gestures for Veronica to enter. "After you, Lieutenant."

"Wow." She gives a low whistle as she steps over the threshold and takes in the large suite. "What it is to have money, huh?"

"Yeah, well…" Logan gives a nonchalant shrug, closing the door behind him. "Figured I deserved it after six months bunking with the guys."

"Ah, yes, I forgot," she says as she drops her bag to the floor. "Six to a room, right?"

"Uh, huh," he acknowledges. "While you're lucky enough to only get one roommate."

"One of the few perks of being in the minority on board." She flashes him a smile.

Logan returns it, putting down his own bag by the door

"I still can't believe this place is called the Camelot Resort," she murmurs, shaking her head. "There was this place back home called The Camelot, except it was this dive of a cheap motel… you know, the kind that charges by the hour?"

"Nice." Logan scrunches his nose. "Well, rest assured, this establishment certainly does not charge by the hour."

"Good to know."

She falls silent, and Logan glances over at her to see her gaze sweeping over the plush king-size bed against the far wall, and then fixating on the smooth, white pillar dividing the bedroom area from the small kitchenette.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "So…"

She turns to him. "Is it weird that for the last few weeks, I've barely been able to stop thinking about being with you, but now that we're off the ship, I don't know what to do or say?"

Logan shakes his head, giving her a soft smile, even as his heart skips a beat at her admission. "No, it's not weird. Not at all."

"So…" She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and the action causes heat to shoot to his groin. "What now?"

"How about this?" He steps forward, and lifts one hand to her temple, eyes locked with hers as he silently asks for permission.

She nods and he lets his fingers slide over her hair, still tied back in a bun, and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. His palm moves down to cup her jaw, tilting her head up towards him. Her eyes slide closed.

"And this?" he asks, leaning in and brushing his lips gently against hers.

"Yes…" she murmurs.

"And this?"

His voice is barely above a whisper as he leans in again and kisses her properly this time. She sighs into his mouth and the sound sends a shiver down his spine. Kissing Mace is everything. Not even his vivid imagination could capture how perfect this moment would be.

He's absently aware of her hands coming to his chest and her fingers spreading across his pecs, but it's not until they slide up to his shoulders and then wind tightly around his neck, that he finally registers that this is really happening. Looping his free arm around her back, Logan tugs her close so that her chest is pressing against his. His lower body is very much standing at attention, ready and willing and raring to go after six very long months of forced celibacy.

Mustering all of the willpower he can, he kisses her one last time before gently pulling away. She whimpers in disappointment.

"Don't stop," she murmurs, eyes still closed.

"Sorry," he replies gently.

Logan gazes down at her, at the picture she makes: the loose strands of hair tousled around her face, her lips all swollen, and her cheeks flushed, and he can't help but duck his head for one more soft kiss. It's not until he straightens again, that she finally opens her eyes. Her pupils are dark and dilated, and it only makes her eyes seem more of a deep blue than normal.

His thumb strokes her cheek as he lifts one corner of his mouth in a half-smile and says, "I couldn't help but notice there's a pillar just behind me… one that's clean and made of concrete, and is just begging to be christened."

She smiles, her face lighting up with delight, though she simply says, "Yes, there is."

His smile widens into a grin. "Anything you wanna ask me?"

"Hmm…" She frowns in thought, though her smile plays on her lips. "I'm sure there is, but I just can't quite…"

Logan raises a sceptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh, wait… it's coming back to me now." She rises up to kiss him again, before murmuring, "Lieutenant Echolls, you wanna fuck against that pillar?"

"Yes," is his immediate, eager reaction.

When she tightens her arms around his neck and she kisses him again, his hands find their way to her lower back, then slide down over her ass and cup the back of her thighs, urging her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. She eagerly complies and he spins her around as he carries her over to the pillar and presses her up against it. Breaking the kiss, he lifts his head and looks down at her. She breathes heavily as she gazes up at him with lust-filled, hooded eyes.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he murmurs, his voice catching in his throat.

She blushes, lowering her eyes for a moment, before she looks back up at him from under her eyelashes.

"You're not so bad yourself," she admits with a coy smile, before her eyes flash with arousal and she licks her lips. "But less small talk, and more fucking now, okay?"

Logan gives her a wink as he lifts one hand to his temple. "Affirmative, Lieutenant."

* * *

 

Later, they lie together in the bed, Veronica resting her head on Logan's chest as she traces small circles over his skin. She's hugging one half of the sheet to her chest, one of her legs hooked around his, while the other half is bunched around his waist.

"Damn, why did we wait so long to get naked?" he wonders, absently running his fingers through her long, blonde hair, still wavy from being twisted up in a bun. "We could have been doing this for the last two months."

"You know why," she murmurs. "We couldn't. Plus, you seem to have a weird aversion to metal pillars."

"And yet, strangely, you don't," he responds teasingly.

"Eh." She shrugs. "It'd been a long dry spell. I probably would have done it anywhere if I could."

"A-anywhere?" Logan swallows as his mind goes to naughty places.

She gives a soft chuckle. "You know what I mean."

He nods, but then freezes, a thought occurring to him. "Hang on, you don't have someone waiting anxiously for your return, do you?"

"What?" She lifts her head in surprise. "No, of course not. I wouldn't have, you know," she gestures to their current state, "if I did."

"Thank God. Me either."

"I mean, there was this guy right before I deployed, but that was over by the time I stepped foot on the ship."

"Good to know."

They settle into comfortable silence, Veronica relaxing against him, and his mind wanders back to their time on the ship.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he says a moment later.

"Sure."

"All the time we spent together lately, you never told me how you got your call sign."

She stiffens slightly, her fingers coming to a stop on his chest. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "It's just… I haven't really talked about it since…"

"Since?" he prompts.

"Wallace came up with it," she says quietly. "He was my best friend, the one who…"

"Right." Logan's eyes widen with realisation—he's the friend she lost on a mission. "Shit, sorry… I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," she tells him. "I suppose I should talk about it."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," she insists. "Not long after we started OCS, Wallace found out that I used to work as a PI in high school."

"A PI?" Logan is surprised, not expecting that at all. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He feels her smile against his skin. "My dad used to be the Sheriff, but he lost his job when I was sixteen and decided to go into Private Investigation. I used to help him out on cases for some extra money."

"Wow, that's… pretty damn cool."

"One night," she continues, "I was telling this story about how I was working a case in college and the guy I was tailing figured out he was being followed. He cut me off, got out of his car and dragged me out of mine."

"Shit, Veronica…"

"I was okay," she assures him. "What the guy didn't know was that I'd been taking self-defence classes for years. I kicked him, kneed him in the groin, and then I sprayed a can of Mace right in his face. While he was writhing around on the ground, crying like a baby, I called the cops and they arrested him for attempted assault."

"Wow… impressive."

"Anyway, after I told that story, Wallace proclaimed that my call sign had to something PI-related. So, from that day on, I became Mace."

"Pretty cool origin story," Logan says. "Much more interesting than mine."

"I don't know… I can think of a couple of interesting possibilities for yours."

He grins. "Such as?"

"Hmm, maybe something about the exemplary nature of your bedroom skills?"

"Ha, I wish." Logan laughs at that. "No, the real reason is much less taboo. I may have had a penchant for talking back to my superiors during OCS, something that got me into trouble more than once."

"Oh, well, that's a disappointment."

Veronica walks her fingers down his chest and over his stomach, causing his abdominal muscles to contract involuntarily, heat shooting to his groin once more. He swallows when she starts tracing the skin just above the sheet, feeling himself react to her touch.

"Well, now," he manages, his voice slightly strained, "I didn't say I didn't have those particular skills in the bedroom. Just that they weren't the reason for my call-sign."

"Oh?" She lifts her head, eyes sparkling. "Care to offer a demonstration?"

Logan grins, before shifting in the bed, pulling her under him as he settles himself between her legs.

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
